The Ultimate Revenge of the Babysat
by NMMacc18
Summary: When Rosalyn comes over to babysit Calvin again, Calvin and Hobbes have something up their sleeves. It's their most diabolical plot against Rosalyn yet. Will they succeed? Probably not, because this is Calvin and Hobbes were talking about here, something is bound to go wrong.
1. Calvin's New Plan

**Chapter 1: Calvin's New Plan**

Calvin hopped of the school bus after another long day at school.

He approached his home and yelled, "I'M HOME!"

And as usual, Hobbes greeted him with his traditional pounce on Calvin.

"I really need to get you a shock collar so you'll stop pouncing me everyday." Calvin grumbled as he got up and went inside.

"Ah, your just a sissy." Hobbes remarked as he followed Calvin.

"Calvin, what happened to you?" Calvin's Mom asked to Calvin.

"What happens everyday when I come home, tiger brain pouncing on me." Calvin said annoyed.

"Well you better get in the bath now anyway, since your father will need to take one when he gets home because-"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Calvin yelled as he ran upstairs.

"That didn't take him too long to figure out Rosalyn was coming to babysit." Calvin's Mom said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"What am I going to do Hobbes?!" Calvin asked as he took his bath.

"I don't know, do nothing to make her mad, and then it should be a peaceful night." Hobbes said.

"Do you not know how stupid you sound right now?"

"What? Suggesting not doing anything is stupid to you?"

"Yes furball, I don't admit defeat."

Then, Calvin thought of something.

"Hobbes, I have a great idea, we'll chase Rosalyn into the basement, then we'll tie her up and lock the basement door, and then we'll have the night of our lives!" Calvin said excitedly.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea, I'm in!" Hobbes said excited.

Calvin laughed and grinned evilly, "Tonight, the ultimate revenge of the babysat!"


	2. The Plan in Action

**Chapter 2: The Plan in Action**

"Did you get the key?" Calvin asked as Hobbes came back into Calvin's room.

"Yep, your parents are leaving now, so we should be ready." Hobbes said.

 _ **Meanwhile downstairs...**_

"So thanks again for babysitting tonight Rosalyn, you should have an easy evening since Calvin was reading some comic books, so you shouldn't have to worry about him tonight." Calvin's Mom said.

"That would be nice, I've had a pretty exhausting week, and I could use the rest." Rosalyn said.

"We should be back by ten at the latest." Calvin's Dad said as they left.

"Ugh, finally some rest." Rosalyn said as she sat down at a chair and started to doze off.

 _ **Back with Calvin...**_

"Looks like its just us and Rosalyn." Hobbes said as he got up from the floor trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Looks like we can start our-"

 _ **RING**_

"-plan..." Calvin said realizing that Rosalyn's boyfriend Charlie was calling.

"This might be a good thing, in fact, we could re-work out our plan since she'll be distracted!" Hobbes said.

"How?" Calvin asked.

"Simple, we grab a pillow case, then we stuff it over her head, then we drag her down to the basement, tie her up to a chair or something, lock the basement, and then boom! The rest of the night will be ours!" Hobbes said excitedly.

Calvin thought for a moment and grinned evilly.

"Hobbes, I never thought that I would say this to you, but that is the greatest plan you have come up with against a girl." Calvin said, pleased with the plan.

* * *

"So the kid hasn't made a peep all night and he's up in his room doing whatever, so that's good, makes an easy night for- **MPH!** "

Rosalyn never finished her sentence as Calvin plopped the pillow case over her head, and then he and Hobbes dragged her down to the basement.

"Where should we tie her up? Not a lot of places in the basement." Hobbes said as he looked around in the basement.

"Eh, let's just tie her up to the boiler, so she can't escape easily." Calvin said.

So they dragged Rosalyn over to the boiler, and tied her up to the boiler.

"CALVIN! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I'LL CALL THE COPS!" Rosalyn said through the pillowcase.

"Sorry Roz, can't hear you through that pillowcase on you." Calvin said.

"CALVIN! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS YOU LITTLE DRIP!"

"Hey Hobbes, grab some duct tape and tie her legs together so she can't move her legs to escape, I'm going to start getting our night of fun together." Calvin said as he went upstairs, and Hobbes grabbed some duct tape to finish the job up for Calvin and then went up and locked the basement door.

"Roz? You there? Roz?" Rosalyn's boyfriend Charlie said repeatedly over the phone to no answer. Calvin heard it and decided to answer.

"Oh hey Chuck, your girlfriend is fine, no need to worry, goodbye!" Calvin said as he hung up.

"You think he'll call the cops on us?" Hobbes asked to Calvin.

"Nah, but just to be safe, lock everything in the house so if they do come, they can't get in." Calvin said.

* * *

"Officer Unkrich do you copy?"

"Copy."

"Okay good, we need you to go to 11985 Buck Street, someone called and said that someone in the house who was a babysitter was taken hostage by a six-year old who lives there. We're sending some more units there to help."

"Alright, I'll head over." Officer Unkrich said as he started up his police car and started driving to Calvin's house.


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests**

With Rosalyn tied up in the basement, Calvin and Hobbes were pretty much in full control of the house, and they ordered five pizzas, 18 DVD's for rental, and grabbed a bunch of cookies and drinks from the pantry and were having a good time.

"This is the life! Watching all these good movies that Mom and Dad would never let us watch, along with eating all this good food!" Calvin said.

"I agree, our brains worked out well this time around." Hobbes said in agreement.

But unfortunately for Hobbes, good plans sometimes only work for a limited amount of time.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"CHAGRIN FALLS POLICE OPEN UP!"

"Oh crud..." Hobbes said nervously.

"Relax, I got a plan." Calvin said as he ran to the kitchen, and he grabbed a bucket, and filled it with ice-cold water, then he grabbed some silverware and dumped it in, then he grabbed some food from the refrigerator and plopped it in, he grabbed a couple more buckets and repeated his process, and then he and Hobbes dragged them up to Calvin's room and onto the roof, but the police didn't see them.

"Now?" Hobbes asked to Calvin.

"Now!" Calvin said as he and Hobbes dumped the buckets and had a direct hit on the five officers at the front door.

"WHERE IS HE?!" One of the officers yelled as the five looked around, but saw no sign of anyone, Calvin and Hobbes sneaked back inside.

The five tried getting in every which way possible, but Calvin and Hobbes had basically made it so nobody could get in.

"Call the SWAT Team." Officer Unkrich said to the other officers.

Soon, the SWAT Team arrived, and used one of their weapons used to break down doors, and they managed to get into the house, much to Calvin and Hobbes' dismay.

"RUN FOR IT!" Calvin yelled as he and Hobbes bolted upstairs, with SWAT Officers and Police Officers scrambling all over the house.

One officer managed to bust his way into the basement and get Rosalyn out.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that kid, I swear...' Rosalyn grumbled as she walked back onto the main floor, to see the place a mess thanks to the chaos.

Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes were outsmarting the SWAT and the Officers, as they pretty much threw anything at them to avoid them, and eventually got up to the roof, but the authorities had no clue that they were.

"What are we going to do? We're done for! We should surrender! They can't be too harsh since your only six!" Hobbes said frantically.

"Relax Hobbes, we'll just steal the SWAT car, then we'll drive out to Washington D.C, and then we overthrow the government, then I can become Dictator of the United States, then I can send all females to Siberian Gulags and Alcatraz!" Calvin said.

"Or just use it to get out of here so we don't get caught..."

"Okay yeah, let's stick to your plan for now." Calvin said as they jumped off the roof into the SWAT car, and got into it quickly, but Hobbes accidentally hit the gear so the car would go forward, when really they needed it in reverse so they could back up.

"STEP ON IT!" Calvin said as he got his hands on the steering wheel, and then, when Hobbes slammed on the gas, the car plowed straight into Calvin's house before they could stop it.

"ALRIGHT BUDDY WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" An officer yelled at Calvin and Hobbes.

"What do we do?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin put the car in the reverse gear, and told Hobbes to slam on it.

So Hobbes did, and the car went backwards, but then, Calvin's parents were returning home, and they had to slam on the brakes when the SWAT Car zoomed through and crashed into a ditch.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Calvin's Mom said as they got out of the car.

"Oh, uh, we got a call about a hostage situation, and your six year old seems to be the cause of this." An officer said to Calvin's Parents.

 **"WHERE'S THAT KID?!"** Calvin's Dad yelled as Calvin and Hobbes hopped out of the car.

"Uh-oh..." Calvin said as he decided to run as he dad chased him.


	4. An Explanation

**Chapter 4: An Explination**

While a construction crew worked on fixing the damage that Calvin and Hobbes had caused, Calvin, Hobbes, his parents, Rosalyn, and some officers were in the kitchen.

"So first off, I want an explanation on what the heck happened." Officer Unkrich said to Calvin.

"I WAS FRAMED! ROSALYN DID THIS! SHE TIED ME UP IN THE BASEMENT! BUT I BROKE FREE! ARREST HER!" Calvin yelled trying to act like he was innocent.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED YOU DRIP!" Rosalyn yelled back.

"Then what did happen?" Calvin's Dad asked.

"So basically, I was talking to my boyfriend on the phone, then, Calvin puts a pillowcase over my head and somehow dragged me back to the basement and tied me up to the boiler, and he also tied my feet together for whatever reason!" Rosalyn said.

"Liar! Hobbes tied your feet together! Not me!" Calvin said.

"He's a tiger! He couldn't of!" Rosalyn said back.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't of even been in basement if it wasn't for Hobbes' strength!" Calvin said.

"I swear, if you want me to every babysit your maniac son again, and so I won't take this to court, pay me..." Rosalyn growled.

Calvin's Dad quickly grabbed all the money and his wallet and gave it to Rosalyn, and she stormed out of the house.

As soon as Rosalyn left, the Contractor came in.

"So, we're fixing everything damaged in the house, and I forgot to give you a receipt." He said as he gave it to Calvin's Parents.

"So this is going to cost us 250 grand?" Calvin's Mom asked.

"Afraid so." The contractor said.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!" Calvin's Dad yelled as he began to chase Calvin.

"I'm just going to tell everyone to leave and pretend like this never happened..." Officer Unkrich said as he left sighing.


End file.
